Bermuda
by vicstar2
Summary: Stormy weather leads to an unexpected vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Bermuda**

**Category:** Princess Diaries

**Time-period:** between PD1 & PD2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Princess Diaries. Owned by Meg Cabot & Disney.

To my Beta - THANK YOU for all your encouragement, editing, help and ideas. I really appreciate it so much!

****************************

Turbulence in the weather was causing the airplane to shake and thump through the unstable air. Lighting flashed continuously through the clouds.

"Your Majesty?"

"Joseph?"

Joseph sat down next to Clarisse and fastened his seat belt. "The pilot said he needs to land the plane. The weather has closed in unexpectedly and it is simply too dangerous to continue the flight to Genovia."

"Is he going to turn the airplane back to the U.S.?"

"No, there is no time. He said that he got permission to land in Bermuda. There is a severe storm on the way. He has already started to descend. We will be landing in about fifteen minutes."

"It is quite all right, Joseph, I understand."

"It will be bumpy, but there is enough time. We will be fine," Joseph took Clarisse's hand and pressed it reassuringly.

She looked at him and saw the smile in his eyes, then suddenly the airplane swayed severely. "Do you expect me to believe you?" she questioned Joseph, smiling back at him.

"Always."

Clarisse felt Joseph loosen his grip on her hand and softly trace circles on her palm with his thumb, the warmth spreading though her body with the mere touch on her hand. She leaned her head back against the seat, feeling his burning eyes on her.

"Are you nervous, Clarisse?" he asked as the airplane went through yet another bumpy patch.

"Why?" she asked, surprised, then followed Joseph's eyes as he looked down at their hands. It was then that she realised that she was clutching his hand very tightly indeed. "Oh, I'm sorry …"

"Don't be. I don't mind if such a beautiful woman holds my hand."

"Hmmm, what do you expect to get in return for all this sweet talk?"

"I can make several suggestions …"

"I believe I would rather enjoy the last few minutes of this rollercoaster ride uninformed, thank you."

Joseph watched the woman next to him. They had become best friends in the last few years, the affection that they had for each other growing into something very special and sincere. He knew that he had fallen deeply in love with her, and although she had never said anything, he knew that she loved him in return. With the death of her husband and son, he really had been the only one she could turn to for comfort. She never showed her real feelings to the rest of the world, always hiding behind the façade of the courteous and charming queen, always seeming to be in control.

It had taken her a long time to make her peace with what had happened, to get over the sadness. She had drowned herself in work for months. When they had first come to San Francisco to meet her granddaughter, Joseph had been able to see the difference the meeting had made to her state of mind. He could see the sparkle returning to her eyes. Her life suddenly had had a whole new meaning.

*********************************************

The airplane jolted as the wheels hit the ground and continued rolling a short distance before halting. Joseph unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to Clarisse. "I am going to speak to the pilot to find out what arrangements have been made. I will be back in a few minutes."

Clarisse smiled and nodded at Joseph as he got up and started making his way to the front of the airplane. She was a bit worried about the turn of events. There was so much to be done back in Genovia. Charlotte would have to be contacted to reschedule all the meetings for the next day or two, depending on when they would be able to return.

Her mind drifted back to a few minutes ago when Joseph had stroked her hand. The feelings awakened within her every time he was close to her were becoming so strong, and she felt unsure of how to deal with it. She enjoyed the playful flirting and bantering between them but was afraid that at some stage she would lose control. The longing in his eyes was evident at times and she knew they were playing with fire. A serious relationship at this stage could jeopardise her granddaughter's future and the duty she felt towards the people of Genovia. Why had she never had the same deep feelings for her husband? She had been married to Rupert for such a long time. He had been her best friend, but what she felt now was different. It was becoming all-consuming. Joseph was constantly on her mind, and she missed him terribly when he was not with her.

She gasped a little when she felt Joseph's hand on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. "Clarisse, the crew has contacted the palace in Genovia, and Charlotte was able to arrange accommodation for you and me at the Cambridge Beaches Hotel. Transportation has also been arranged for us. I called her just now on my cell phone to confirm and she asked if she could talk to you." He handed his cell phone to her. For once in his life, he just didn't have the guts to give the message to Clarisse himself.

"Charlotte?"

"Good evening, Your Majesty. About the accommodation … I managed to secure a two-bedroom cottage at the Cambridge Beaches Hotel for three nights to be on the safe side. I am not sure when you will be able to return. The weather reports are not very good at this stage. Unfortunately, the accommodation available in Bermuda on such short notice is very scarce. I'm sorry. That was the best available."

There was a small intake of breath from Clarisse as she realised that she would have to spend the night alone with Joseph in very close proximity … possibly three nights alone! She looked at him and noticed an unfamiliar air of self-consciousness, as well as something else. Was it nervousness? "It's all right, Charlotte. Please, continue," Clarisse replied, making an effort to regain her composure.

"I informed the manager of the hotel that you must remain anonymous as far as possible and he assured me that your privacy will be respected. He will arrange for special room service from the restaurant as well as any other request or wish that you might have. They have promised to make your stay as pleasurable as possible. Of course, Joseph has the number should you need anything."

"What about the others? The flight crew?"

"We managed to acquire a couple of rooms for them at another hotel, and they will be well looked after. Oh, and don't concern yourself with all your appointments. I will reschedule where necessary and also contact you if there is any problem. Another thing, I don't know if you remembered … but hopefully you will be back for Joseph's birthday which is the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Charlotte, that is something that we will have to manage. Fortunately I did think of that during our stay in San Francisco. I will handle it if we are not back in time," Clarisse replied without looking at Joseph or using his name but with a slight smile on her lips. "Thank you, Charlotte. Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sorry about the weather, but I do hope that you will enjoy your stay."

"Yes, I … hmm… thank you for arranging the accommodation. Good bye, Charlotte."

"Good bye, Your Majesty."

Clarisse returned the cell phone to Joseph. "Thank you, Joseph."

The pilot of Genovia One entered the cabin just as Joseph placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Your Majesty, Joseph …"

"Captain?"

"Your transport has arrived to take you to your hotel and your luggage has been unloaded from the plane already. The wind outside is very strong."

"What about you and the rest of the crew?" Clarisse asked, as always concerned for everybody in the service of the palace.

"Our transport has arrived as well, Your Majesty. We will be on our way shortly, as soon as Genovia One is secured."

"Thank you, Captain Gerard, and thank you for getting us here safely." Clarisse gave the pilot one of her warm smiles.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty." The Captain beamed as if having just received the biggest present in the world, turned around and walked out.

"How do you do that?" Joseph asked, looking at Clarisse with open admiration.

"Do what?

"Make every person that you talk to feel special."

"Oh Joseph, don't be silly," Clarisse replied with dancing eyes. She picked up her handbag and placed her glasses and book inside.

Joseph picked up her jacket as she stood up and held it for her to put her arms through the sleeves. She felt the warmth of his hands through the jacket as he pressed her shoulders after helping her, holding on a little longer than was strictly necessary.

"Come," he said, putting his hand at the small of her back as they walked towards the front of the airplane to face the forces of nature outside.

Gusts of wind threatened to jerk Joseph and Clarisse right off their feet as they disembarked from the airplane. The rain came down with a tremendous force and the thunder and lightning caused a deafening noise. The umbrellas that the crew provided proved to be useless. Joseph pressed Clarisse closer to him in an effort to protect her from the rain but with little effect. The drenched driver was already waiting at the car to open the door as Joseph and Clarisse hurried towards the vehicle.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he shouted as he opened the door.

She nodded at him and shifted through to the other side so that Joseph could follow her and the driver could quickly get into the car. In moments they began their slow journey towards the hotel.

"You are soaked, Joseph!"

"So are you, Your Majesty. Not much to be done about the situation," he said as he looked at Clarisse's wet hair and face with a slight smile. "I thought you said you never slide."

Clarisse chuckled. "There are always exceptions to a rule," she said, staring at the rain outside that was coming down so hard that one could hardly see one meter ahead.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

***

Joseph leaned towards the driver. "How far is it to the hotel?"

"It is about a forty-five minute drive from the airport, sir. I have some beach towels here in the front of the car. May I hand you some?"

"Yes, please. Towels will definitely help, thank you." Joseph took the towels from the driver and handed one to Clarisse.

"Thank you," Clarisse said with relief. The wet clothes and dripping water were definitely not what she had in mind. Forty-five minutes driving in this weather… for pity's sake!

"Is the hotel in town?" Joseph asked while drying his face.

"No, sir, but it is very close to Somerset Village. The hotel is on western end of the island on a peninsula with the Atlantic and Long Bay Beach on one side and Mangrove Bay on the other. Hamilton is a better place for shopping, it is about a half an hour's drive from the hotel."

"Do you have any idea what this cottage looks like where you are taking us?" Joseph asked in an effort to pass the time more than anything else. He glanced at Clarisse pressing the towel to her face and hair, trying to get rid of most of the dampness.

"It is a really nice place, sir. I have been inside. The cottage is named Pegem."

"Pegem?" asked Clarisse curiously.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Apparently it was the house of a sea captain who lived there about three centuries ago, and according to legend he named the house after his daughters Peggy and Emily."

"Does it have a sea view?" Joseph asked and added, rather annoyed, "not that it matters in this weather!" He was still trying to dry some of the moisture from his clothes.

"Well, yes, from the back of the cottage. It overlooks Mangrove Bay. It also has two private gardens. The cottage is typical of Bermudian architecture and has a vaulted ceiling accented with cedar beams. There are two bedrooms and a living room with a nice fireplace on the upper-level. The lower level contains a large dining room and a kitchen."

"That sounds rather nice, don't you think, Joseph?"

"Yes, hmm." Just then Joseph's cell phone started to ring, interrupting the conversation.

"It's Mia," Joseph said, looking at the cell phone display window. "Hello, Mia."

"Hello, Joe. Charlotte told me you and Grandma are in Bermuda?"

"Yes, we had to land due to bad weather."

"Is everything okay, Joe?"

"Yes, we are fine, Mia. There's nothing to be concerned about. Your grandmother and I just look like two wet chickens at the moment. We were caught in the rain when we disembarked from the plane."

"You will look after Grandma, won't you, Joe?"

"Of course I will. Don't I always?"

"Yes, you do. May I speak to her please, Joe?"

"Certainly. Good bye, Mia."

"Bye, Joe."

Joseph handed his cell phone to Clarisse.

"Amelia?"

"Hi, Grandma, Charlotte told me she booked you and Joe into a cottage?"

"Yes, she did, but we will just stay until the weather clears up enough for a safe flight back to Genovia."

"Why don't you stay there, Grandma? Take a small vacation. It's only two days really."

"There's so much work back home, Mia. I don't think so."

"You've been so busy here in San Francisco, Grandma! I really think two days of rest will do you good. Bermuda sounds like such a romantic place. You know you and Joe …"

"MIA!"

"Well, Joe is cool, Grandma, and he likes you."

Clarisse felt the warmth spreading to her face at Mia's words. "Oh, tosh," she replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh Grandma, Mom got one of the photos we took on the day we sneaked off to see San Francisco enlarged. She had it framed and I have it in my room with my other photographs. It reminds me so much of that day when we played games in the arcade and when you talked us out of going to the police station after I smashed into the trolley. The way you handled the officers and the trolley people was just supercalifragilistic."

"Pardon?"

"You know, I mean fantastic. It's a song from…"

"Well, thank you, dear, and I did see Mary Poppins."

"You did? Oh, Mom's calling. Please think about staying there for the two days, Grandma. It will do you good. I'll phone again to see how you are doing. Good bye, Grandma, and I love you.

"I love you too, dear. Good bye, Mia."

Clarisse handed Joseph back his cell phone, thankful that he couldn't follow the conversation. "Thank you, Joseph. I'll have to get my own cell phone. I can't keep using yours. With all this new technology, I don't know how one is supposed to keep up."

'I'll show you. It's easier than you think," Joseph replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We are almost there now," the driver said, turning towards the back of the car.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Clarisse with a feeling of relief and anticipation.

"The manager said to take you directly to the cottage, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, that is very kind" Clarisse replied as the car took its final turn.

"I'm afraid the weather is just as bad as before. I don't know if the umbrellas will help." The driver was rather concerned and felt very protective towards this elegant woman. She was really one of the most courteous guests he had ever met. The fact that she was a queen and the way she was handling the situation was totally astonishing.

"The towels… ?" Joseph started to ask as the car stopped.

"I will take care of them, sir, as they belong to the hotel."

"Well, thank you very much for driving us here, Mr ???"

"Jack Smith, sir."

"Mr Smith."

The driver jumped out of the car to open the door for the queen.

"Thank you for getting us here safely, Mr Smith," said Clarisse. "I hope you will excuse me if I hasten towards the cottage." Without waiting for Joseph, she started to run through the rain.

"Your Majesty, just wait once you are inside, please!" shouted Joseph as he and the driver took out the luggage.

Clarisse felt some relief once she was inside the cottage and had switched on the light. Now really soaked to the bone, Clarisse waited for Joseph as he had requested. Although in her heart she wished she could make them hurry up, she stood patiently waiting for Joseph and the driver to take the luggage to the rooms. After the driver had left, Joseph quickly made his normal routine inspections before allowing Clarisse to go any further into the cottage.

"I think we need to get out of this wet clothes, my dear," Joseph said as he came to Clarisse, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss on it.

"I think I need a hot bath. I am really cold now. What about you?" she asked shivering.

"A bath sounds like heaven. The bedrooms have ensuite bathrooms, which is exactly what we need now."

Joseph placed his hand on her back, leading her towards the bedroom where her luggage had been set down.

"Enjoy your bath," Joseph said as he pressed her shoulder, turned around and walked to the other bedroom. Her eyes were so blue just now… accentuated by the water on her face. What he really wanted to do was to take her into his arms and to press her against him. He had to fight against the urge of wanting to hold her next to him but decided that he didn't want both of them ending up with pneumonia. It might just spoil this precious time that they had together.

Clarisse sank thankfully into the hot bath, feeling the warmth returning to her body. The fragrance of the water was having a wonderfully relaxing effect on her. What a night! Who could have predicted this morning that she would find herself on an island alone with Joseph? She wondered what this time with him will bring. She loved him so much, and these circumstances were really making life very difficult for her.

Suddenly a tremendous crack of lighting and thunder made her gasp and sit up, and a moment later everything was covered in darkness. 'Oh this is all I need,' Clarisse thought, feeling really frustrated as she tried to make out the room around her. 'I can't even see my hands before my eyes!' Deciding she would wait a while to see if the electricity would come back on, she sank lower into the bathwater. It seemed that everything was conspiring to bring Joseph and her together: the weather, the hotel, even Charlotte and Mia, and now the electricity had to fail as well. She wondered if Cupid was up to mischief and smiled at the silly thought.

"Clarisse?"

She sat up as she heard Joseph's voice at the door.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a short piece, before the water gets cold… :-)_

*****

"I found some candles. May I come in?"

Clarisse needed a few seconds to come to terms with what was happening. How in the world had Joseph found candles in this darkness? Then she remembered that he always carried a small security flash-light with him. Realizing that Joseph would see her naked if he entered, she felt unsure how to handle it. Why, for goodness' sake, had she left the towels so far from the bathtub? She couldn't possibly find them in the dark. Trying to cover herself up probably would be quite ridiculous anyway. After all, they had known each other for such a long time, and she really couldn't stay in the bath forever. Nonetheless, she could not quite shake her feeling of embarrassment. She hunched down in the tub and, taking a deep breath, replied in a slightly trembling voice, "Yes, come in, Joseph."

Joseph entered when he heard her voice. He placed the candle on the side of the washbasin and turned to Clarisse. "I'm sorry, darling," he said, seeing her flushed cheeks and realizing her predicament. His eyes softened as he looked at her. She was breathtaking in the soft candlelight as the flickering light of the flame caressed her body. He found it totally impossible to walk away. All his good intentions suddenly forgotten, Joseph came towards her to sit next to her on the side of the bath. He touched her back, stroking her tenderly, and leaned over to place a kiss on top of her head.

Then he tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are beautiful!" he said, the passion audible in his voice.

Looking at a very attractive Joseph in his black boxer shorts covered with an untied dark-blue bathrobe made her heart miss a few beats. "Joseph, I…"

With a quick movement he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, smothering her words into a soft moan. Clarisse felt the betrayal of her body, the warmth spreading. She knew all the fighting against her feelings for Joseph was useless. She loved him and she wanted him. She suddenly realized that she was kissing him back, and that her hand had circled behind his neck.

Using all his self-control, Joseph broke the kiss, looking down into the expression of wonder in the blue eyes. He realized how vulnerable she was at the moment and, like him, how nervous and emotional she must be. Joseph could not believe that finally he had the woman who held his heart all to himself.

"I'm going to find us something to drink," Joseph said in a husky voice, pressing her shoulder before standing up and walking out of the bathroom.

Clarisse brought her hands to her face, trying to control her breathing and the trembling she felt in her body. She touched her fingers to her lips which were still burning from Joseph's touch. Her mind was in turmoil, going in all directions.

She remembered their first kiss, the night that Mia had decided to become Princess of Genovia. Joseph had kissed her hand tenderly when they had slipped out of the ballroom, hoping for a few moments alone. He had pulled her to him in a passionate embrace when they had reached the garden, but the moment their lips had touched they had been interrupted by some of the guests… and the precious seconds were lost. On that night, the guests had started to stream into the consulate garden when they had noticed the enchanting garden lights that Mia had accidentally switched on. As Clarisse had learned later from her teenage granddaughter, it had happened when Mia had experienced her own first romantic kiss… and typically Mia, she had bumped the switch with her shoe while kissing Michael.

But tonight, Clarisse knew things would be different. There would be no interruptions. It was just her and Joseph. She knew that she would probably regret what was likely to happen and that it might make life very difficult for both of them in the future. She also knew that it was impossible to deny her heart any longer. The sound of the howling wind and the constant rain suddenly brought her back to reality, and she pulled herself out of the water.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph was kneeling at the fireplace, poking at the logs when Clarisse entered the living room. The room was enveloped in a warm glow from the fire and the gentle light of a few candles. Joseph sensed Clarisse's presence behind him. He stood up and turned towards her. His breath caught when he saw her in the light blue nightgown. In seconds he was in front of her, touching her shoulders. He looked into her eyes for a few moments before crushing her against him, holding her tightly in a long intense embrace.

The emotions that Clarisse had kept carefully under control for so many years were balanced on a knife's edge. Feeling Joseph's body against hers, she felt choked inside, her love for Joseph almost too much to bear. She felt a sob pushing in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

"No, darling, please!" Joseph said, loosening his grip to look at her.

She responded instinctively, pressing her face against his shoulder and cheek, her arms circling his back as the tears started to flow. "I love you, Joseph," she said in a muffled voice.

"I know, love." Joseph moved his hands soothingly over her back to her shoulders and neck and finally took her face between his hands. He looked at the glistening of tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Clarisse?" he said as he rubbed the tears tenderly away with his thumbs.

Clarisse felt a jolt of surprise. She had unconsciously longed to hear those words from the man who had captivated her heart for what seemed to be a lifetime. She closed her eyes as Joseph moved his lips towards hers. As they touched, she felt a tingling feeling shoot through her body.

He moved his lips over hers and forced them apart. He felt her response and heard her involuntary moan as he started to explore with his tongue. Joseph lifted his lips from hers and she opened her eyes slightly to look at him. He saw the gleam of love and yearning in her half-open eyes. He pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and kissed the smooth skin. He caressed her slowly with his hands as he pushed the nightgown down. "I've waited so long for this, my darling," he said huskily.

Wanting to feel his skin against her, Clarisse moved her hands over his chest and under the material of his bathrobe to push it off his shoulders. As Joseph's bathrobe fell, she felt her own nightgown slip to the floor. Her body started to quiver and weaken as Joseph pressed his body against hers. He reacted immediately by tightening his hold. He kissed her softly on the lips before lifting her in his arms.

"Your knee, Joseph?" Clarisse whispered in a husky voice, clinging to Joseph.

She saw his smiling eyes. "I don't feel anything except you," he replied as he carried her towards her room.…

00000000000000

Joseph woke up feeling movement against him. He became aware of Clarisse snuggled up close. She lay on her stomach with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his body. The light in the bathroom was on and he could see the light from the living-room shining through the door.

He felt at peace, content, completed, the feelings all due to the beautiful woman who he loved with all his heart, asleep in his arms. What a night they had had, and he had thought he knew everything about her! She was more than he had ever dreamed she could be. He had found out that she wanted to please him as much as he wanted to please her, that her passion for him matched his own. All the sensitive places on her body he had discovered…

He felt her stir. "Joseph?" he heard her ask in a drowsy voice.

"Hmmm?" He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, and caressed her back.

"What's the time?"

"I have no idea. Where's your watch?"

"In the bathroom, I think."

"Do you want me to fetch it?"

"No, stay with me. It doesn't matter" she said as she pressed a kiss on his chest.

They lay silently in each other's arms for a while and listened to the soft rain and the gentle sound of the sea.

"Do you know that I wanted to take it slowly last night… that I didn't want to rush you?" Joseph thought back to the moment when he had seen Clarisse in her nightgown the previous evening. "I lit the fire and candles and fetched a bottle of wine and glasses for a nice romantic evening."

"I noticed," chuckled Clarisse. "We can try that again. I'm sorry I cried, Joseph. I didn't mean to ... OR want to," Clarisse said seriously. "I was nervous and overwhelmed. It has been such a long time since I…"

"I understand. You don't have to be in control all the time, not when you are with me. If it will make you feel any better, I very nearly cried with you." Joseph smiled, placing another kiss on her hair.

"The nervousness disappeared after a while…"

"I noticed," Joseph said dryly.

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" Clarisse smiled. She shifted and took Joseph's bottom lip between hers in a tender kiss.

Joseph felt his body beginning to stir. He tightened his arms around her and rolled a little, pushing her onto her back so that their positions were reversed and he lay half on top of her. He kissed her gently and moved his mouth along her jaw line to her ear. "Round two?" he asked as he continued his trail of kisses down her body, and they gave themselves over to bliss.

_tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful Bermudan morning. Palm trees, pink oleanders and multicoloured hibiscus sparkled in the sunlight. The heavy rains of the previous night were still evident in the raindrops that clung to the leaves and petals, and huge pools of water scattered on the ground. The blue sea lay beckoning from the spacious surroundings of the hotel, pushing gentle waves on the pink coloured beaches.

Secluded in lush green vegetation and just a few steps away from the beach, the Pegem cottage was quiet, its two occupants fast asleep and unaware of their beautiful surroundings and breathtaking view of the ocean.

Their peaceful slumber was suddenly rudely interrupted when the telephone in the cottage and Joseph's cell phone started to ring at almost the same time.

Clarisse raised her head slightly, muttered "Noooo" and pressed her face back into the cushion. It felt if she had no sleep at all. Well what did she expect, when the two of them behaved like a pair of twenty year olds? She wouldn't change one moment of it though …

Joseph sat up with a frown, trying his best to focus and remember where his boxer shorts landed the previous evening. He grabbed it from the floor, put it on and followed the sound of the cottage telephone. "Good Morning" said Joseph sounding fairly groggy.

"Good morning sir, I am the manager of the Tamarisk Room, we just wanted to enquire if we could bring your breakfast to the cottage?"

"Breakfast? Oh yes thank you. Could you kindly bring it in an hour's time?

"Certainly sir, Good bye."

Joseph went to his room to fetch his cell phone, switching off lights on the way. As he came back through the living room, he picked up his bathrobe, Clarisse's nightgown and slippers and went back into her room. He placed the clothes on the chair and got back onto the bed next to Clarisse. He looked at the missed calls on his cell phone and was suddenly wide awake when he saw the call was from the pilot of Genovia One. He really did not want to go back to Genovia, not now when he finally got her to himself. He needed more time.

Joseph leaned over Clarisse and placed a kiss on her temple. "Good morning, darling."

"Morning, dear," Clarisse replied, sounding a little sleepy. "I can't wake up." She turned to Joseph, rubbing his arm and putting her head on his shoulder.

"The call was from Eugene Gerard. I haven't spoken to him yet, but I guess we will be able to go back to Genovia today. To be honest, I would love to spend more time with you."

Clarisse lay silent for a while. It would be heaven to spend more time with Joseph. Thinking of Joseph's birthday the following day, she knew that the best possible gift she could give him would be personal time that they could spend together. Thinking of Mia's phone call the previous evening, she realized that perhaps Mia was correct – she, Clarisse, needed a vacation. Could she possibly take a few days off? What if they stayed here for five days? The last vacation she had had was with Rupert, before he became ill. Would Eugene Gerard and the rest of the flight crew be inconvenienced if they were asked to stay? Would Charlotte be able to handle everything at the palace? Maybe some of the urgent work could be sent here by e-mail or fax?

Joseph watched Clarisse's face. He knew the signs. Her eyes were alert and he knew her brain was working a hundred miles an hour. He saw the sudden firmness in her expression, a clear indication that a decision had been made. "Clarisse? Are you still in the room?" Joseph teased.

"Sorry, Joseph" she smiled. "Yes… the plane. Well, let us stay here for tonight at least. If you could kindly phone Captain Gerard and tell him that we won't be flying back to Genovia today, and that I will contact him later today with the exact arrangements. And may I please borrow your cell phone a little later? I also need to speak to Charlotte."

"You can use my cell phone anytime, Clarisse. You don't have to ask. And thank you for today." Joseph decided not to push the matter, even if he would have loved them to stay longer. He wondered if Clarisse had remembered his birthday the following day. He also wondered why that was so important to him suddenly. He had never really cared about it before…

He suddenly remembered the other phone call. "The restaurant is sending breakfast so I had better get under the shower quickly."

"Breakfast, oh good… I'm starving ... I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Clarisse got out of bed, grabbed Joseph's bathrobe from the chair and threw it over her shoulders, leaving a smiling Joseph as he watched her walking into the bathroom.

Joseph followed her silently and peeked into the smaller room. "You won't consider coming into the shower with me?

"Oh no… I can just imagine where that would lead to. We might also just give the people bringing the breakfast a lot more than they bargained for."

"Well, they can't get in. I secured all the doors from the inside last night. But I'll accept your decision, as you haven't eaten since yesterday morning… on one condition, though."

"And that would be?"

"I want a rain cheque."

"Oh goodness, I give up. Maybe next time?" Clarisse said laughing.

"I'll hold you to your promise!" Joseph said with a huge smile, as he walked to his own room, wondering why Clarisse was suddenly in such a particular good mood.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

As soon as Clarisse heard the water of the shower in Joseph's bathroom, she took her chance to call Charlotte from his cell phone. She was desperate to keep her plans for the next few days from Joseph, and the only way she could do it was to take Charlotte into her confidence and to ask for her assistance. More than anything, she wanted to surprise him on his birthday, but realised this was not going to be easy with him being so close by her side.

"Charlotte, oh, thank goodness," Clarisse said, relieved when she heard the familiar voice.

"Your Majesty, what has happened?" Charlotte was alarmed by the urgency in Clarisse's voice.

"Nothing! No, everything is a hundred percent. I just need your help. Well, I would like, hmm … I want to extend the time here in Bermuda for a few days. I am … I want to take a small vacation but … but I don't want Joseph to know."

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte couldn't quite follow at first and wondered why the queen, normally one of the most articulate people, was struggling to sound coherent. Suddenly it dawned on her what was going on and as so many times before when she had walked in on special moments between the two, she couldn't hide her smile.

Taking a deep breath, Clarisse continued, "If possible, I want to tell him tomorrow on his birthday. I don't know if the cottage will be available for a few more days…" Clarisse felt herself blush because she knew Charlotte had her suspicions about herself and Joseph and that in a way, this was a moment of truth …but she also knew that Charlotte would understand and approve. "Charlotte, the only way I am going to manage this will be to get Joseph out of here for a few hours today. There are a few things we need to discuss. I tried to think of a way but I honestly don't know how. The flight crew will also have to stay longer if that could be arranged. We are currently booked for three nights. Could you try to book another three so that we can be here for five days? I also need clothes… I have one pair of slacks packed and no shoes that I can possibly wear on the beach. I don't quite know what to do about the clothes situation," Clarisse was feeling quite out of breath after the flood of words. "I hear Joseph's footsteps… I have to go. Charlotte, I would really appreciate your help."

"Leave everything to me, Your Majesty. I will make this work," Charlotte said with a determined voice. The queen had always treated her and loved her as if she was her own daughter and she would do anything to contribute to the queen's happiness.

"Thank you, Charlotte, and good bye," Clarisse said as Joseph entered the room. She was trying to find the button to press in order to end the call, when she felt Joseph's arms encircling her from behind, pressing her against him. He took the cell phone from her, shut it off and placed it in his pocket as she turned around in his arms.

"You haven't even dressed yet," Joseph said, looking at Clarisse still wearing his bathrobe.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just had to talk to Charlotte."

"What could possibly be so important so early in the morning?"

Clarisse ignored his question and smiled at him, placed her hands behind his head and pulled him towards her. "Don't I get a decent good morning kiss?" she asked softly.

Joseph was happy to oblige, and he pulled her into his embrace and she felt herself thoroughly being kissed. A knock on the door brought them back to reality. Joseph looked at Clarisse for a moment, placed another quick kiss on her lips before turning to open the door.

_tbc_


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse stepped out of the cottage, dressed in a pair of white slacks and top and a pair of elegant sandals. She was thankful that she packed something fairly casual at least. "Oh, this is lovely," she remarked as she looked at the garden, and the panoramic view of the sea. A breakfast table was laid with a scrumptious, expansive buffet breakfast.

Joseph stood up and waited for her at her chair. She smiled at him as she sat down. He had a hard time not touching her, but he realised that, however secluded and private their surroundings, it would be too risky. If Elsie Kentworthy got hold of a photograph or two…

They were enjoying the delicious food and beautiful setting when Joseph's cell phone rang again. "What is going on with everybody? Can't they leave us in peace for a while?" said Joseph, a little irritably.

"You'd better answer. It might be important," Clarisse replied, hoping secretly that Charlotte managed to come up with a plan.

"Hi, Eugene," Joseph was quite surprised that the Captain of Genovia One had phoned again, as he already had spoken to him this morning about the postponement of the flight. Joseph listened to the Captain for a while before responding. "Just a moment, please, Eugene." Joseph felt a little uncertain as he looked at Clarisse. "The manager of the hotel has invited Eugene and me to go diving. He said it would take about three hours." Although it was a very tempting invitation, he didn't want to leave Clarisse alone as their time was so precious.

"Oh, well, why don't you go, dear? It is such a lovely day." Clarisse wondered how Charlotte had managed to come up with this idea and convince the manager to invite Eugene Gerard and Joseph.

"I don't want to leave you on your own … unless you want to come along?"

"No… thank you, Joseph. Queens don't dive," Clarisse smiled, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that you should actually… I just meant that you should come along."

Clarisse was rather enjoying his discomfort and started to chuckle. "Go and have some fun, Joseph. I have a few documents to read and comment on, so it will give me time to do that. You can ask the manager to arrange for the hotel security to keep an eye on the cottage. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It's a great opportunity. I really have to work on those documents. You can just as well go and enjoy yourself."

As Joseph accepted the invitation, Clarisse felt relieved and thankful towards Charlotte. Her plan had worked and everything seemed to be falling into place.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Clarisse was tired but satisfied as she waited for Joseph to finish his shower. He had come back a while ago from his diving excursion but had wanted to get rid of some of the salt water and sand that had been still clinging to his body.

What a busy afternoon she had had, Clarisse was thinking, looking at the unopened file that she was supposed to go through. Being in a holiday mood at last, she was relaxed, and for the first time in years, she didn't care about the documents… they could wait. Her mind drifted to the previous few hours when Joseph had been gone. She realised that a lot of people had gone to a lot of trouble this afternoon and she felt extremely grateful. Between herself and Charlotte, they had managed to finish all the arrangements for the next few days. Dear Charlotte… she had really gone out of her way to coordinate this wonderful time for Clarisse and Joseph. She had even managed to organize for a Bermudan boutique owner to bring a selection of beach clothes and shoes to the cottage so that Clarisse could choose some items for the next few days. All the clothes were already neatly packed away in the cupboard.

Clarisse got a dreamy expression as she thought about Joseph's birthday the next day. She couldn't wait to tell him and to see his reaction... well, it would have to wait until then…

Joseph's eyes twinkled as he saw Clarisse who, in a very unqueenly manner, had gotten rid of her sandals and was barefoot, stretched out on the couch with her head resting on a cushion. He picked up her legs and shifted in next to her, placing her legs on his lap. Without thinking, he started to caress her legs and feet.

"So, tell me about your trip. Did you enjoy it?" enquired Clarisse, reaching out for his upper arm and reveling in the feel of the hard muscles beneath her touch.

"It was wonderful. The sea is so blue … the scenery of the island is so pictorial it is ridiculous. You know, the palm trees, the beaches. The water is so clear and the colours of the fish and other creatures are just amazing. I am surprised that it is so clear under the water after the storm. I really wish you had been there with me. … Couldn't we stay for a few days, so you can also see and experience a little of this beautiful place?

"Joseph, I…" It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him but she stopped in half sentence.

Joseph interpreted the look in her eyes incorrectly and felt a little annoyed with her. Why couldn't she just let go for a while, and think of herself and the two of them for a change?

Clarisse felt his hands stop the caress and saw the look in his eyes. Oh Joseph, she thought, if you only knew! She could understand his annoyance but the last thing she wanted to do was to give the game away and ruin the surprise for his birthday.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to say softly.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, his own eyes softened. "No… I'm sorry. I sometimes forget who you are, especially when I'm with you… like this. I know how difficult it is for you with all your responsibilities. The last thing I want to do is to spoil our time together." Joseph pushed her legs from his lap and off the couch. He pulled her up in a sitting position and grabbed the cushion to put it on the other side of the couch. She looked at him inquisitively. With a crooked smile, he pulled her down on her back across his lap, and cradled her head and shoulders in his arm.

"Ah, this is much better. Let's make the most of the time we have, shall we?" he said before pulling her towards him. He slowly started to kiss every inch of her face, the laughing lines next to her eyes, the freckles on her forehead and nose, the corners of the sensitive mouth, the bridge of her nose and the firm chin. He moved his mouth across her cheek and found the sensitive spot below her ear. He heard and felt her soft whimper as he breathed her name, caressing her with his voice and breath.

In the end, it was Clarisse who sought the fulfillment of his kiss, sliding her hands behind his head, indulging in a sensual exploration of his mouth. She moved her hand across his chest to feel the fast beating of his heart.

Joseph lifted his head to look in her dazed blue eyes for a moment. "I love you," he said before moving his fingers in her hair and drawing her close for another lingering, deeply sensual kiss.

'Kiss me… love me," Clarisse begged with eyes half-closed with passion as Joseph lifted his head once more to look at her beautiful face. He wanted to memorize the expression on her face and in her eyes forever, thinking that the expression was just for him!

His own body was aching with want as he looked at her and instinctively he started to unbutton her blouse. He pushed away the silky material and unhooked her bra so that his hand could roam over her stomach and the soft curves of her breasts. He watched her reaction as she writhed beneath his touch and he felt the slight quiver. He arched her towards him to give his lips access to her swelling curves.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Joseph asked between kisses.

"No…" said Clarisse, struggling to speak as waves of feeling washed over her. "It's too far," she managed to whisper, knowing she would not be able to bear it if Joseph should stop his lovemaking and break the spell.

With a groan Joseph pushed her down on the cushion. The time for words and any coherent thoughts had ended for the time being…

_tbc_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for everyone who read an commented so far! __ I hope the birthday gift does not disappoint... I thought Clarisse should give him something that can not be bought with money! _:-)

oOoOoOoOoO

Joseph stretched out his hand, feeling for Clarisse, but the space beside him was empty. It was early in the morning and he became aware of the sound of the waves and birds chirping quietly.

There was another noise and he strained to hear … it sounded like ... dishes? Was she so anxious to go home that she was up early? He knew she enjoyed going to the palace kitchen from time to time, getting herself a cup of tea and talking to the staff, but he found it surprising that she would do that this morning, rather than staying in bed with him a little longer.

Joseph's thoughts went back to the previous day. After spending a late afternoon of lovemaking, they had had such a wonderful time just being together, enjoying each other. They had talked to each other and had laughed with each other. For the first time he had been able to feel her joy and her warmth totally focused on him. It had touched his heart to see the happiness in her eyes, and to know that it was because she loved him. It was as if she had bared her soul and it was all there for him to see, there was no conscious effort to hide or control her feelings as she normally did.

Later in the evening she had asked him to dance with her, so they had spent some time finding a channel with music with a gentle beat. How he loved the way she felt in his arms when they danced, her closeness and her wonderful sense for music. She had given him one of her lovely smiles when he had told her that he loved the way she moved against him when they danced. He remembered now how she had pressed herself closer to him. Her lips had touched his softly as their movements became more intimate, a silent plea for a night of slow lovemaking. How he loved her!

The aroma of coffee brought Joseph back from his daydreaming. He pulled on his shorts before going down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He found Clarisse sitting at the small kitchen table, waiting for the coffee to filter through the percolator. He saw the two cups, milk and sugar on a tray on the table. She looked up at him as he entered and stood behind her. He softly pressed her head against him and bent down to place a kiss on her hair.

"Good morning, darling," he said, smiling at her.

She stood up and took his face in her hands. "Morning," she smiled against his lips, "and happy birthday, my love," she added as she touched his lips. She felt his jolt of surprise.

She HAD remembered, Joseph thought as his arms encircled her. He felt her lips move against his as she deepened the kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you with coffee in bed. You were sleeping so deeply and I didn't want to wake you," Clarisse said as she loosened herself from their embrace.

"So I spoiled your surprise?"

"Hmmm … just a little," Clarisse smiled as she proceeded to pour coffee in the cups.

"Let me carry it upstairs for you, then we can still have coffee in bed," offered Joseph with dancing eyes. He picked up the tray and followed Clarisse upstairs to her bedroom.

Joseph's cell phone was ringing as they entered the bedroom. "There's your first call," Clarisse laughed as she took the tray from Joseph. She put it on a small table and went to her cupboard to fetch Joseph's present.

Joseph picked up his cell phone while climbing back into bed. "Hello?"

"Hi, Joe! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Mia!"

"Did grandma bring you breakfast in bed?"

Joseph watched Clarisse with a slight grin as she sat next to him, sipping her coffee. "Well, no… the hotel will bring breakfast later… but she did make coffee."

"She did?"

"Your grandmother can make very nice coffee and tea."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should ask her to make you some when you come to visit her."

"I can't do that!"

"Of course you can. She often goes down to the kitchen. She'll take you with her."

"It seems that I still have lots to learn about her … and tell her I can hear her laughing. Are you going to stay longer, Joe?"

"I don't think so, Mia. Your grandmother has a lot to do. We'll probably head back sometime today."

"Oh…" Mia replied, sounding very disappointed. "I really thought she might consider it. Well, have a great day, Joseph. Can I please say hi to Grandma?"

"Yes, of course, Mia. Goodbye and thank you for calling." Joseph handed the phone to Clarisse and picked up his cup of coffee.

"Hello, Mia."

"Hi, Grandma. Did you have a nice time yesterday?"

"Yes, thank you, Mia. Yesterday was quite pleasant," Clarisse replied and handed her cup to Joseph. She looked at him and he nodded in agreement as if to say "to put it mildly."

"Grandma, why are you not staying for a few days?"

"Mia… I haven't given Joseph his birthday present yet."

"No, I wanted to know … OHH! I see! Grandma, you are sneaky! He is going to be SO surprised."

"Well, I hope so."

"Oh, I am so excited. I won't keep you any longer …I hope you have a wonderful time … and I want a full report."

"Thank you, dear." Clarisse said smiling, looking at Joseph.

"Bye, Grandma!"

"Goodbye, Mia." Then, as she leaned over him to place the cell phone on the table, she said, "Thank you, Joseph."

Picking up the little gift box next to her, Clarisse handed it to Joseph. Keeping quiet, she watched as Joseph opened the box. Joseph took out the watch and placed it on his arm. Although he looked quite pleased, she wondered what he was thinking. The watch was a typical official birthday gift to members of staff. It had the Genovian Coat of Arms engraved at the back.

"It's lovely. Thank you, Clarisse." Joseph said as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I have another gift for you." Clarisse said softly.

"You do?"

"Yes," she said seriously. She took his hand in both of hers. "I wanted to give you something special. Something personal. The only thing I could think of is to arrange for us to spend more personal time together. Charlotte was kind enough to help me with all the arrangements. We are going to stay here for another four days, well, that is including today."

Joseph looked at Clarisse in wonder. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to say thank you, but the words got stuck in his throat. He took Clarisse in his arms and pressed her against him for a long time. He took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"Joseph, please, don't look at me like that, you are going to make me cry… and that is the last thing I want to do today."

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you so much. This is all I want, to have you for myself for a few days. Sharing personal time is a wonderful gift." Joseph said before kissing her passionately.

The cell phone started to ring again and Clarisse smiled against his lips as she heard Joseph's grunt of frustration. "This piece of plastic is ruling my life," Joseph said as he leaned over to pick it up.

"It's your birthday, Joseph!" Clarisse chuckled. She slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom as she listened to Joseph's conversation. Apparently Shades had a lot to say to his friend and it seemed that every member of the security team wanted to congratulate Joseph on his birthday.

When Clarisse returned, she was dressed in light green slacks and matching top and a pair of beach shoes. She carried a big straw hat in her hand and placed it on the bed. "Well, are you going to walk with me on the beach after we've had breakfast?" Clarisse asked before sitting on the bed, smiling at Joseph's puzzled look.

"When did you …?" Joseph shook his head, staring at her clothes and the straw hat. Then he smiled as he suddenly understood what had been going on behind his back. "No wonder you were so keen to get rid of me yesterday. Did you and Charlotte organize that little diving trip as well?"

"You have Charlotte to thank for that one. I think she did a wonderful job, don't you? I never wanted to get rid of you. I just needed about two hours, and it was all for you. It was the only way I could arrange this and keep it a surprise."

"I don't mind surprises like this."

"I'm sure you don't." Clarisse smiled and leaned towards Joseph to place a quick kiss on his lips. "My granddaughter said I'm sneaky."

"Sneaky is a good word for you … and Charlotte, but you are forgiven." He placed another kiss on Clarisse's lips. "Hmm, nice," he said as he stood up to get dressed. "I can do with four days of this."

"Yes, so can I," Clarisse agreed softly, going to the window with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

It was a tranquil afternoon. There were just a few people on the beach. The sun reflected on the water as the waves pushed with gentle regularity onto the sand. Clarisse and Joseph were sitting on two beach chairs, watching two children playing in the shallow water and sand. Clarisse was almost unrecognizable. The straw hat and dark glasses were hiding her face almost completely.

"It is so strange, Joseph. When we came here, it was so cold and windy. Since yesterday, the weather has been just perfect … we couldn't ask for more. I also feel a sense of freedom here that I haven't felt for years."

"Well, very few people actually know where we are here, and that is just the way I like it. I also have a feeling that the locals are used to well-known people visiting. Everybody here seems to mind his own business. Not that we can take any chances, however, because you never know where the cameras are hidden." Joseph was looking at Clarisse, taking his sunglasses off for a moment and caressing Clarisse with his eyes. "I can't even put sun cream on my favourite lady's body."

Clarisse smiled at the remark. "You are so careful, Joseph. I had to beg you to just walk next to me. There wouldn't really be anything to report anyway, even if somebody did take photographs … and I can't thank you enough for being so understanding."

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Don't tease, Joseph. I'm serious." Clarisse smiled and then stayed quiet for a while as if deep in thought. "You know, Joseph, I know so little about you, while you know almost everything there is to know about me."

"I promise you, I learned a lot about you in the last day or so that I didn't know about you." Joseph looked at Clarisse with a meaningful expression that made her blush and chuckle before he continued, "but you are wrong… I don't know everything about you. I don't always know what you are thinking. You get very silent at times … and then I wonder what goes on in that head of yours. After Rupert and Philippe passed away, you were so withdrawn that I wondered if anybody would ever break through and touch your soul again. Your granddaughter helped a lot."

"Yes, she did … and so did you," Clarisse said with a slightly unsteady voice. "Please tell me a little about your family and … what did you do before you took the job as Rupert's bodyguard?"

"It is a long story. I'll try to give you the condensed version." Joseph saw the alertness in Clarisse's eyes and felt her intense interest. He wished at that moment that he could take her in his arms and show her just how much he loved her, but instead, he gave her one of his lopsided smiles.

"Both my father and brother were in the air force and both of them lost their lives. During the war, my father was reported missing and we never really knew what had happened. At some point we had to accept that he would not return. My brother wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and joined the air force academy. His plane developed mechanical problems during one of the exercise flights and unfortunately, the plane crashed. My mother was devastated."

"It must have been very difficult for your mother," Clarisse said, thinking of the loss of her own husband and son.

"Yes, it was. I enlisted in the police force but of course that didn't put my mother's mind at rest. She was always concerned. I promised her that I would study and work at the same time and I eventually got my degree. I became involved in political security and as you know, I was also always fond of everything electronic and became very interested in security devices and how everything worked."

"Yes, I know you love to play with everything electronic. That is definitely not one of my strongest points."

"I've noticed," Joseph said with a smile. "I'm always willing to give lessons."

Clarisse gave a throaty laugh. "I definitely need lessons. Please continue with your story, dear."

"Yes, of course. One of my superiors at the time was a friend of Rupert's. I don't know if you knew, but Rupert was threatened with kidnapping just before I came to Genovia."

Clarisse nodded but did not interrupt.

"It was because of the threat that he told Rupert about me. Rupert contacted me and offered me the job. He also wanted me to develop a new security system at the palace. My mother had passed away about six months before, after a long illness. She had cancer."

"Yes, I remember you told me before. I'm sorry, Joseph."

"When I got the offer, there was basically nothing to hold me back. Rupert also offered me a salary that I simply couldn't refuse. It wasn't long after that that Rupert decided that apart from the palace security, I should be your bodyguard rather than his, and eventually he offered me the post of Head of Security. Even after that, he insisted that I watch over you personally. I wondered if he had a feeling of what was to come. Anyway, when I accepted the job offer initially, I never dreamed I would stay this long."

"Why did you?" Clarisse asked quietly.

"That is a hard question. It was quite a challenge at first. The palace security was not very good at the time, and I must say I am rather proud of what we have achieved. I worked so closely with you and Rupert and the boys that you became my family, in a sense."

Clarisse smiled at him. "You have no idea how much you meant to me. I don't think that I ever really regarded you just as a bodyguard. You became my friend immediately."

Joseph looked down at the sand for a moment, not wanting to look Clarisse in the eyes for a moment. "I think I fell in love with you when I started to work as your personal bodyguard. I was so close to you all the time, taking in every word, every movement. I just didn't want to acknowledge my feelings at the time. Not that I would ever have tried to come between you and Rupert. Then, when Rupert passed away and you were so brave under such difficult circumstances, I realised what I felt. It wasn't just sympathy, it was so much more. All I could do was try to comfort you, and try to carry you through the period. Then Philippe had the accident and you struggled through a second tragedy. You also had to take over the responsibilities of your husband and son. I still don't know how you managed. I was at your door so many nights, standing there and wanting to go to you. Sometimes I heard you crying softly. I just wanted to hold you all night and tell you that life would get better again, but I knew I couldn't, that you were not ready."

Clarisse looked at Joseph, her eyes filled with tears. She stood up but the lump in her throat was preventing her from speaking. Joseph understood the plea in her eyes as she looked at him. She needed to be in his arms. Clarisse turned around and headed slowly towards the cottage, waiting for Joseph to pick up the chairs and catch up with her.

The moment they were inside the cottage, Joseph placed the beach chairs on the floor and locked the door behind them. Clarisse took off her hat and sunglasses and placed them on the table. Joseph put his sunglasses next to Clarisse's and in a swift moment, pushed her gently against the wall and took her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry, Clarisse," he said as he saw the glint of tears in her eyes and felt the slight wetness on her cheeks.

Clarisse shook her head. "I'm glad you told me. I love you, Joseph". She grabbed onto his t-shirt to steady herself as Joseph kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I hate this," Clarisse added, and Joseph broke the kiss to look at her.

"What … the t-shirt?" Joseph asked with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood as he looked at her hands and saw the material clutched in her fists. "I promise I'll never wear it again."

"No!" A sound between a laugh and a sob caught in her throat. "I hate being so emotional. I told you this morning, I don't want to cry on your birthday."

"I agree, no more tears on this holiday," Joseph said soothingly as he slid his arms around her to hold her close. Clarisse felt how the tension slowly disappeared when Joseph's hands moved over her back and she closed her eyes as she pressed a kiss in his neck.

They stood in each other's arms for a while, then Joseph's cell phone started to ring.

"Oh no, here we go again," Joseph grunted and Clarisse laughed as she disentangled herself from their embrace and wiped the last traces of tears away from her eyes and cheeks with her fingers.

"Hmmm, it's Charlotte. I have a few things to say to that young lady…. always in cahoots with her queen."

"Be gentle, Joseph."

"Hello, Charlotte," Joseph said and winked at Clarisse. While talking to Charlotte, Joseph put his one arm around Clarisse and pressed her against him for a moment before pulling her with him upstairs towards the bedroom.

_tbc_


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost dark when Joseph unlocked the door to the cottage. Charlotte had requested that Clarisse attend to an important document which had forced the queen to spend the late afternoon reading the faxed document and giving comments. Joseph had decided to leave the cottage for a while so that she could concentrate. He had spent some time in the near vicinity talking to the hotel security, making sure that they were keeping alert at all times, before venturing further afield. He browsed around in a few shops and purchased some items as well something for them to eat.

Upon his return, Joseph found Clarisse curled up on the couch in the living room, fast asleep. She had obviously finished with the document. It was placed neatly together with her notebook, pen and glasses on the corner of the table. He put the shopping bag next to it and walked towards her. He still felt as if he should pinch himself to make sure that that these last few days were indeed very real and not part of a dream.

Looking at Clarisse, he was uncertain whether to wake her up or not. She had kicked off her shoes and must have dozed off unintentionally. He had to steel himself not to stroke his fingers over her cheeks, or to touch the soft inviting lips. Joseph knew she needed rest more than anything these few days, and decided to let her sleep for a while. With a soft sigh, he walked towards an armchair close by and switched on the lamp next to it. He took a magazine from the shopping bag and made himself comfortable in the chair. His eyes rested on Clarisse for a while, knowing that he loved her more than life itself. She looked relaxed, and he smiled as he put on his reading glasses and started to page through the magazine.

Clarisse woke up about half an hour later. Slowly becoming aware of Joseph turning the pages of the magazine, she opened her eyes. "Hello," she said and cleared her throat as she tried to focus.

"Hi… any sweet dreams?" Joseph looked at Clarisse over his glasses.

"Hmmm, why didn't you wake me up?" Clarisse asked as she sat up slowly.

"You seemed so peaceful and I thought you needed some rest. Did you talk to Charlotte?" Joseph asked as he took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

"Yes, everything is under control. I just gave a few necessary comments to Charlotte by telephone, thank you. There is no need to fax or e-mail anything." Clarisse slipped into her shoes, stood up and walked towards Joseph. She sat next to him on the armrest and slid her arm across his shoulder. "Did you get us something to eat?"

"Just something light … cheese and biscuits, strawberries for pudding and wine."

"That sounds divine!" she said before placing a kiss on top of Joseph's head. "Thank you."

Joseph let the magazine fell to the floor and took Clarisse's hand. "Darling, would you care to spend a romantic evening with your OLD friend on his birthday?" he asked smiling as he looked up into her eyes.

"You bet… OLD friend," Clarisse said as she slid from the chair and pulled Joseph up with her. "Where did you put the candles we used the first night we were here?"

"In the drawer of the kitchen cabinet downstairs. I'll get them and everything else we need. Do you want to eat here or in the dining room downstairs?"

"I like it here, it is nice and cosy. The small table is fine."

While Joseph went downstairs, Clarisse unpacked the food on the coffee table in front of the couch and also found two CD's at the bottom of the shopping bag. She opened them and smiled. They were instrumental music, perfect to create a romantic mood and perfect for slow dancing. She walked towards the CD player.

Joseph was amused when he came in and saw her concentrating very hard and fiddling to press the correct buttons, but left her alone to figure it out. He placed a small tablecloth on the table, put the biscuits, cheese and strawberries in three serving dishes, and went to fetch wine glasses. The music began to play and Joseph looked up. Clarisse looked quite pleased with her effort and he couldn't help smiling.

"This looks wonderful," Clarisse remarked as she sat down on the couch waiting for Joseph to finish lighting the candles.

"Would you like some wine?" Joseph asked as he sat down next to Clarisse and opened the bottle.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, dear." She watched as Joseph poured the wine into the glasses.

Joseph touched Clarisse's wine glass with his as she took her glass from his hand. "To us, and a wonderful time together!"

"Yes, and to you, Joseph, may you have a truly wonderful year," Clarisse said as she took a sip of wine.

"I saw this package with different types of cheeses and I thought it might be fun to taste them."

"Hmm, I like the Camembert and Brie."

"They taste the same to me. The one is just cut in a wedge and the other one is round."

"There is a subtle difference in taste … come on, try some," Clarisse urged as she put the cheese on two biscuits and handed them to Joseph.

Joseph tasted both but shook his head. "No, they still taste the same to me."

Clarisse laughed as she tried some of the cheese and biscuits.

"I'd leave the blue cheese tonight, though," Joseph said as he read one of the labels.

"Why?"

"Because I still want to kiss you this evening."

Clarisse smiled as she took a sip of wine. "I prefer the milder tastes anyway. Thank you Joseph… this was nice." Clarisse pushed her plate forward as she finished eating, and took another sip of wine.

"You're not finished yet."

"I'm not?

"No … open your mouth." Joseph took one of the strawberries and brought it to her mouth.

She half smiled as Joseph put the strawberry in her mouth. Joseph quickly took her chin in his hands to draw her closer, placing a kiss on her lips. His hand moved to the back of her neck and his fingers moved in her hair. He teased her lips with his tongue until she responded and her mouth opened slightly against his. "Hmm … you taste nice, sweetheart … like strawberries and wine," Joseph murmured against her mouth.

Needing more from her, Joseph placed his one hand on her shoulder to bring her closer, took her glass from her hand and placed it on the table. The joy of being so close to her was suddenly overwhelming and Joseph's hands went round her back to pull her into a sensual kiss. He felt her hands on the back of his neck and groaned with pleasure as he felt the response of her lips moving against his. After a long and satisfying kiss, they both breathed heavily as they looked at each other. Joseph tenderly stroked away a lock of hair from Clarisse's forehead and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Come, dance with me?" She took his hands and pulled him up to the middle of the room where there was a little more space. Clarisse caught Joseph's bottom lip between hers for a few seconds, before resting her head against his cheek.

Joseph pulled her close as they begin to move in time with the music. He was always in awe of her elegance and grace as she moved and to have her in his arms and feel her against him was absolute heaven. He closed his eyes as he caught the scent of her hair and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Joseph?"

"Yes, darling?" he asked as he pressed his face in her hair.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Hmmm … what?"

"You mentioned this afternoon that you stood outside the door of my room many times."

"Yes."

"I want you to come in next time. Please… I would love you to. Oh dear, what am I doing? This sounds terrible. I'm asking you to be my lover… at my age! But you are so much more to me, do you understand?"

"Hmmm … following in the footsteps of Catherine the Great, are we?" Joseph smiled. "But I am happy to fulfill your wishes, Your Majesty," and he pulled her closer for a moment.

"Oh no, please, Joseph, I love you." Clarisse couldn't help laughing.

"I understand perfectly, sweetheart. I have to confess something, though."

"Yes?"

"You asked this afternoon why I stayed in Genovia. It wasn't really your family, although I cared deeply for them… it was always just you. I cannot imagine my life without you… and I know that if it weren't for your position and the duty you have towards your country, all this secrecy wouldn't be necessary."

"I'm giving you so little, Joseph. I wish I…"

"Shhh ... don't think about it now. Let's just enjoy the time we have … and you are giving me much more than you think." Joseph moved his fingers along her spine and he felt her shiver.

Clarisse felt her legs weaken and she stopped moving to the music. She circled her hands around Joseph's neck as she pressed her lips to his. The all too familiar throbbing sensation spread through her body as he deepened the kiss. 'Was it really just two days that we have spent together?' Clarisse thought, as sensation after sensation flooded over her. It felt as if she and Joseph had been this close for ages. The need to feel him against her was becoming all consuming and she pulled his t-shirt free from his trousers to feel his skin underneath her hands. The thumping of his heart against her chest became harder and faster and she had to cling to Joseph to try to steady herself.

Joseph felt her breasts against his chest as her breathing became heavier. He pressed a kiss on the pulse in her neck and trailed his lips lower.

"Joseph, dear?" Clarisse whispered as Joseph started to unbutton her shirt.

Joseph knew what Clarisse wanted to ask. "Bedroom, I think, hmm?" he asked as he looked at her and saw the glazed expression in the beautiful eyes and the swollen lips.

"I won't be able to walk if we keep this up… yes, the bed please, Joseph."

Joseph smiled at Clarisse. "Come, let me carry you." He picked her up and rested his head against hers, inhaling her scent. Tightening his arms around her, Joseph carried Clarisse towards the bedroom.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Joseph woke up with a start. Something was wrong. The familiar feeling of foreboding had never failed him before, and he knew he had to act. "Clarisse, wake up!" There was urgency in his hushed voice as he shook her shoulder.

"What is going on Joseph?" Clarisse frowned, still confused with sleep.

"I think there is somebody outside. It might just be my imagination but I don't want to take any chances," Joseph whispered.

Clarisse sat up and wanted to switch on the bed light but Joseph grabbed her hand. "Don't switch on the lights, sweetheart."

Suddenly wide-awake with shock at Joseph's reaction, Clarisse stared wide-eyed as he swiftly pulled on his trousers and t-shirt, and put a pair of handcuffs and a flashlight in his pocket.

Joseph sat down next to Clarisse and pressed her hand reassuringly. "Clarisse, for your own safety, please listen to me. Get your clothes and lock yourself in the bathroom. I want as many barriers between you and whoever is outside as possible. Take my cell phone and alert the hotel security. The number is under Security Bermuda."

Clarisse nodded, now fully focussed. "Please be careful, Joseph," she whispered as Joseph stood up and walked quickly to the door.

"There is a security guard close by. I'll get help. Don't worry, darling, this is just a safety precaution." Joseph left the room quietly, locking the bedroom door behind him, leaving Clarisse to follow his instructions.

Joseph slipped outside the cottage, locking the door softly behind him. Like a cat in the dark, his black form moved behind the shrubs to where the security guard was positioned close by. The guard jumped as Joseph touched his arm. Joseph immediately indicated to the man to keep quiet. He pointed towards the cottage, and the guard understood from Joseph's gestures that someone was lurking around.

The two men strained to see movement and finally Joseph spotted the shadow moving from window to window, trying to gain access. Joseph felt a shudder going through his body when he saw something in the man's hand. Bending low, Joseph and the guard moved silently towards the shadowy figure. When they were about two steps behind the man, Joseph indicated to the guard to wait. With one swift movement, Joseph appeared behind the man, grabbed his arms and bent them behind his back. He twisted the man's hand and a broken brick fell to the ground. The man was caught by surprise but started straining and kicking against Joseph almost immediately. The guard came to Joseph's assistance, grabbed the man's legs from under him so that within seconds, he was lying face down into the grass. Joseph took the cuffs from his pocket and secured them around the man's wrists. He did a thorough body search but couldn't find any concealed weapons. Clarisse's face flashed before him and he had to calm himself.

"Don't you dare move a muscle." There was so much suppressed anger in Joseph's voice that the security guard took two steps back.

Two cars stopped close by and four men stepped out, shining their flashlights on the scene before them. Their reaction time had been remarkably swift after the personal call from the Queen. The two security guards and two police officers were able to make a correct assessment of the situation fairly quickly and came forward towards the man on the ground. After talking briefly to Joseph, the two policemen dragged the offender to his feet.

Joseph saw the surprise in the eyes of the security guards as the man's face became visible. "Do you recognise this man?"

"Yes," one of the security guards answered. "He started working for our security team two weeks ago."

Joseph just shook his head, and thought it might be better if he didn't respond. One of the police officers stayed with the man in the police car while Joseph and the other four men searched the area thoroughly. It soon became clear that the man was operating alone.

The police officers agreed to come and take a statement from Joseph in the morning, so that he could stay with Her Majesty in his position as her personal bodyguard. Joseph thanked the two police officers for their assistance before they drove off into the night.

After the police left, Joseph looked at the three security guards disapprovingly. "I want to speak to the Head of Security and the hotel manager tomorrow morning. You will have to strengthen the security while the Queen is visiting."

"We'll all stand guard the rest of the night, sir. We apologize for what happened. Is there anything else that we can do for you at the moment, sir?"

"No," Joseph said in a more accommodating tone and half turned but changed his mind, thinking of Clarisse. "Yes, you can arrange for tea and bring it to the cottage."

"Tea, sir?"

"Yes, tea!" Joseph felt like shouting at someone, but he used all his self-control. He was well aware of the fact that these men did what was required, and weren't really to blame. "Thanks for your assistance tonight," Joseph grumbled as he turned around.

The security guards sighed with relief when Joseph disappeared into the cottage. They definitely did not want to cross swords with this man.

Knowing that Clarisse must be out of her mind with concern, Joseph hurried towards Clarisse's room. "Open the door, darling," Joseph called as he reached the bathroom door.

She opened the door and stepped into Joseph's waiting arms. His muscles were tense as he pressed her against him. "What happened? Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Joseph shook his head and pressed her closer to him, holding her for a long time.

Clarisse realised that Joseph was upset and everything BUT fine or all right. "Come." She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed, pushing him down. She fetched him a glass of water and handed it to him as she sat down next to him. "Please, darling, tell me." She knew that Joseph needed to get this out of his system and listened patiently as Joseph gave her a synopsis of the unpleasant incident. "You don't have any idea why he did this?"

"I am not sure, but I guess his motive was burglary. He probably wanted to break a window with the brick. We'll find out the truth tomorrow."

There was a knock on the front door. "Oh, I asked them to bring tea," Joseph said as he stood up, visibly calmer than he had been a few minutes previously.

Truly thankful for the tea, Clarisse closed her eyes as she drank the warm liquid. It was always effective in calming her nerves. She encouraged Joseph to drink some, feeling sure it would have a calming effect on him as well.

When they were finished, Clarisse took Joseph's cup and placed it with hers on the tray. "Well, this was quite enough excitement for one night. Come on, get out of those clothes of yours and get into bed. I'll be with you in a moment."

Clarisse returned after she had changed into her nightgown. She slipped in under the duvet, snuggling up against Joseph. Joseph put his arm under her shoulder, pulling her towards him. "Do you think that we should perhaps go home tomorrow?"

"No Joseph, that is not necessary. This is not the first time this type of thing has happened and it probably won't be the last. It happens everywhere, in Genovia as well."

"Clarisse, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. If I even think that somebody might harm you, I …" Joseph shook his head.

"Darling, you did what you could. We are both safe. Try not to think about it anymore," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

In return Joseph placed a kiss on her hair. "Well, we can't complain that our time together is boring, hmmm?"

"No, certainly not." Clarisse sighed, thankful that Joseph's wit was returning.

Because of Clarisse's strength, Joseph was calm and was beginning to relax. "I am so grateful that you are safe, my love… and you are a remarkable human being for staying so calm tonight."

"Thank you, darling… for keeping me safe," Clarisse whispered as she closed her eyes.

_tbc_


	11. Chapter 11

_Final part ..._

Joseph and Clarisse were spooned against each other on the duvet that they had spread on the floor. Joseph had stoked up a fire, as there was a chill in the air for the first time since the stormy night they had arrived.

Clarisse was in a reflective mood, thinking of the wonderful days and nights they had spent together. She stared into the flames, her head cradled in his arm. This was the last night of the personal time she had promised Joseph. She was going to miss the walks they had had on the beech so much! The idle hours they had spent waiting for the sun to go down, watching the sea change into a dark blue, and then waiting for the moon to eventually reflect on the white foam of the waves as it pushed onto the beach. Clarisse closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the sea, and the gentle crackling of the fire. The images of her and Joseph making love filled her mind, and she rolled her head back onto his shoulder.

'How am I ever going to survive without having Joseph with me all the time, being able to reach out and touch him, to feel him against me, to hear his voice all the time?' The reality of her life as queen that she had been able to push out of her mind so successfully during the past few days was flooding back. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, the endless hours of planning, decision making, counselling, correspondence, the never ending meetings… She enjoyed the challenge of being queen, but now there was a deep desire to just be a woman. She wanted to share her life openly with Joseph, but that simply could not be. She knew Joseph would have to be the one to stand back, to give her space, to wait. Clarisse gave a deep sigh. 'Could any man be that patient?'

"What is it, sweetheart?" Joseph crossed his arms tightly over her chest, pressing her back hard against him.

She gave a soft moan as she savoured the feeling of Joseph's body against her own. "I am going to miss this special time we have had together. I wish we could always be like this."

"I know." Joseph pressed his lips to her hair. "I'll be there for you, Clarisse. I love you, and I will take whatever you can offer me. "

Clarisse turned her face sideways towards Joseph, and kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you, my love. We will always have the knowledge of what we have shared these last few days. The future won't ever be quite the same."

"No, it won't … and I am definitely going to keep my promise."

"Your promise?"

"Remember, you asked me so nicely to come and visit you in your chambers?"

Clarisse chuckled. "Yes, I certainly did and I meant every word. I want you with me as much as possible."

Joseph squeezed Clarisse's breast gently and she put her hand on top of his, keeping his hand from moving away.

"I want to thank you for giving me this time, Clarisse. It was truly everything I could ever imagine and it meant so much to me. It was definitely the best birthday present I've ever had." Joseph pressed her against him again and placed a kiss on her temple to emphasise his words.

"Security breach included?" Clarisse teased softly.

"Well, at least I had a chance to protect my queen," Joseph chuckled.

"What is going to happen to the man?"

"He pleaded guilty, so I am sure the case will be settled out of court. I can't imagine him getting much more than a fine and a suspended sentence, as he didn't do any harm at that stage."

Clarisse shuddered a little at the thought of what could have been. "He should be thankful that you prevented him from getting into the cottage."

"He can be thankful I kept my cool. I wanted to break his neck."

"Joseph!"

"Well, that's how I felt. To think that it was someone who actually worked for the hotel security … don't they screen their applicants?"

"Did you ever find out what was the reason for the nightly visit?"

"The man apparently confessed that he had heard that you always wear expensive jewelery, and he wanted to get his hands on some of those little pieces."

"But that is ridiculous. Apart from a few valuable pieces that belong to me personally, most of the jewelery belongs to the Crown of Genovia, and I definitely do not carry them with me all over the world."

"Luckily not, or we would have to travel with a whole army of body guards. But you are the lucky lady who gets to wear them on every possible occasion at the palace."

Clarisse's eyes twinkled at Joseph's teasing. "Yes, I am. There is nothing quite like wearing real diamonds. They do make a girl feel special."

"Are you sure there is nothing else that can make a girl feel that special?" Joseph asked, increasing the pressure of his hand.

Another throaty moan escaped from Clarisse before she pressed his hand and answered in a husky voice. "Yes… there maybe one or two things."

"Such as?"

"Such as this…" she placed a few tender kisses on his lips … "and making this a special night to remember before we go home tomorrow."

"Mmmm… anything for you my love," Joseph said as he turned on his back and brought Clarisse on top of him.

She took his face between her hands and looked in his eyes. "I love you with all my heart."

"Come here!" Joseph said huskily as he brought her lips to his, wanting to prove to her just how much he loved her on the last night of their island holiday.

THE END


End file.
